Olaf's Flowery Adventure
by SonicXmen94
Summary: Based on the video game, Olaf and Sven decides to go out and pick flowers for his friend, Anna. Along the way, they both run into Marshmallow. The giant snowman Elsa created. Will he join them? Or will he eat them both alive?


**This story is based off the 3DS and DS game, Frozen: Olaf's Quest, where Olaf tries to find flowers for Anna. I just loved the game so much. I hope you like it, and play the game if you haven't. I recommend the 3DS version. it's cheaper than the average 3DS game, which is around $39.99, while this game was only $19.99, and it was new too. Enjoy, and let me know if you want any other Frozen stories or ideas for A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart via review or PM. **

* * *

Olaf was waddling through the snowy hills of Arendelle, giggling and sight seeing. He turned around to see the beautiful castle of Arendelle. He then spotted a flower on the ground and gasped. "Hello!" he said, as he sniffed the flower. After a breath, Olaf began to sneeze, and ended up losing it as he did so. Luckily, Sven was walking with him. Kristoff agreed to let Olaf walk around with Sven for a bit. Sven plopped the carrot back onto his face. Olaf laughed happily and hugged Sven.

Olaf and Sven kept on walking, until Olaf found a whole field of flowers. A light bulb lit in his head. "I have an idea!" he shouted to Sven. Sven gave him a _What are you talking about? _look. "I'll make Anna a bouquet of flowers! Don't you think that's a good idea Sven?" Olaf asked the still confused Sven. He just nodded in approval. Olaf giggled again and started picking flowers for Anna.

* * *

After about two hours of picking, Olaf wiped his forehead. "Man, am I out of shape," he said. He looked back at his bouquet. "I don't think this will be enough," Olaf said to himself, "no worries. I'll just go and find more!"

Olaf rode on Sven's back to get to the next garden of flowers. Sven was keeping his guard up, in case wolves decide to attack. Not that'd it'll happen (they failed to prove that in the game. Wolves show up in the daytime). Olaf was looking in both directions for flowers, but none were in sight. Olaf hopped off Sven, and waddled over to the woods, where he thought some flowers would be. Olaf waddled through for a few minutes, until he caught sight of a batch near a tree. He went to go pick them, until a giant snow pile grew eyes, and rose up off the ground. "Marshmallow!" Olaf screamed in joy, "I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been?" The giant snowman just growled, saying that he was good. Olaf saw something shiny on Marshmallow's head. "Hey, Marshmallow," Olaf said, "what's that on the top of your head?" Marshmallow looked confused at Olaf for a second, then knew what he was talking about. He removed the object off his head, and handed it to Olaf. Olaf inspected it for a few seconds. "Hmm," he concentrated, "maybe we should give this to Elsa when we get back." Marshmallow and Sven nodded in approval.

Olaf, Sven, and Marshmallow kept walking through the snowy fields, looking for more flowers. "Okay," Olaf said, "let's do this. "How about I pick flowers for Anna, and Marshmallow picks flowers for Elsa. Sound like a plan?" Marshmallow nodded in approval. "Uh huh."

Marshmallow found some icy blue flowers for Elsa, and Olaf picked pretty pink ones for Anna. Sven was just eating some of the flowers that Olaf missed. They all decided to rest for a bit. Olaf was dreaming about summer, Sven was dreaming about carrots, and Marshmallow was dreaming about... whatever Marshmallow dreams about.

* * *

We find Olaf swaying from side to side, and humming a very familiar tune. He started to sing.

_Bees'll buzz. Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

_A drink, in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

Olafs spotted a pretty flower lying on the ground, and began to sing to it.

_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets waaaarm._

_And I can't, wait to see, what my buddies all think of me! Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!_

Olaf grabbed his hat and cane, and began to dance with a line of snowwoman can-can dancers.

_Da Da... Da do. A bah bah ba baba boo._

_The hot and the cold are both so intense. Put 'em together and just make sense._

_Rat dadat dadat dadat dadadadadoo._

Olaf skips near a giant puddle.

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a- Happy snowman!_

_When life gets I like to hold on to my dream. Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steeeeeam._

_Oh the sky, will be blue._

Marshmallow and Sven are sitting with a picnic.

_And you guys'll be there too!_

_When I finally do what frozen things do. In summerrrrrrr!_

Marshmallow: Ra Rawr. (I'm gonna tell him).

Sven: *Grunts* (Don't you dare).

_In summerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

* * *

After they woke up, they all headed back to Arendelle, because Olaf discovered it was getting late. Olaf rode on Svens back, while Marshmallow was walking alongside them. They reached Arendelle at sunset, and Olaf saw Anna and Kristoff sitting on a bench, Anna laying on Kristoff's shoulder, and Kristoff's arm around Anna. "Hey Anna!" Olaf shouted joyfully. Anna looked at Olaf, then at Marshmallow. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around Kristoff's arm. "I-It's t-that m-m-monster!"

"Oh no, Anna," Olaf said, trying to calm Anna down, "it's okay, Marshmallow's with us."

"Marshmallow?" Anna and Kristoff asked at the same time. "Yeah, I found him lying in the snow bank, and I picked these for you!" Olaf pulled out the large bouquet of flowers he found. Anna gasped, and put her hand over her heart. "Aw, thank you Olaf!" she said, "these are lovely." He bent down to Olaf's level, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Olaf giggled. "Marshmallow picked some flowers for Elsa." Anna looked up at Marshmallow. " Wow, those are pretty. Let me go get Elsa." Anna ran off to grab her sister. After a few minutes, Anna emerged with Elsa in tow. "What is it Olaf?" she asked, confused. "Marshmallow has something for you." Marshmallow bent down, and handed Elsa the flowers. She gasped, "Oh, wow! these are amazing! Thanks you guys." Marshmallow also gave Elsa the shiny object he found. "Oh, my tiara!" she said, "I've been looking everywhere for this. Thanks, uh, Marshmallow." Marshmallow smiled, and Elsa reached up, and gave him a kiss on his jaw. This made his smile grow even more.

**The end. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
